


Broken Arms and Hot Chocolate

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Hospital, Hot Chocolate, Idiots realizing that they're in love, M/M, Stiles being adorable, Stiles being his sassy self, liam getting hurt, little agnst, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam breaks his arm at school, Scott has to cancel a date with Stiles. What he didn't expect was for Stiles to show up with hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Arms and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking tumblr prompts here!
> 
> http://duncallski.tumblr.com/

Scott McCall was pretty much gone on Stiles. He has known this with a certainty that surprised even Lydia who has known him since they were children. Scott hadn’t even been this sure about Liam’s mother but then again they had been friends with benefits and when Liam was born, Scott had wanted to make it work. He hadn’t vocalised his feelings to Stiles just yet since they’d only been dating around a month or so. Thanksgiving had been an experience he never wanted to forget because that had been priceless to Scott.

 

He hadn’t been able to spend it with his mother since she was on call at the hospital and the cafe had needed his undivided attention. His only plans had been with Liam when Stiles had casually asked if he wanted to spend Thanksgiving with him and his dad. That had been out of nowhere and Scott couldn’t have helped the grin that had spread across his face because he definitely wanted to spend it with Stiles.  The dinner had been nice even none of them could cook. The frozen meal had been fine with Scott and even Liam seemed to have enjoyed it even though it wasn’t grandma’s cooking.

 

Liam had no problem taking to the sheriff since he had shown him the badge. Scott only smiled as his son asked John a thousand questions about his job. It was relaxing to stand there and see just how much progress Liam had made over the past two years. When his mother had first left, Liam had closed off from everyone and Scott had been at a loss. He knew he couldn’t push his son and had waited patiently for Liam to come out. It had taken Liam some time but Scott’s patience had paid off. Liam was still wary of people and becoming attached to him because he still expected them to leave. Scott knew he wasn’t going to look this gift horse in the mouth.

 

Stiles had been amazing with Liam. Scott still couldn’t get over that because when he’d had tried dating in the past, no one had stayed with that long. Liam was always first and the people Scott went out with hadn’t understood that. When Liam got sick Scott always cut the date short or suggested staying at home and watching movies. Sometimes that option wasn’t good enough for the person and Scott felt himself disappointed. He refused to put his son on a back burner.

 

With Stiles, Scott never felt like he was choosing between them which was a relief to Scott. That dinner had been the best so far because Scott had felt so at home even though he had hardly known Stiles’ father. Now the sheriff was stopping by with his deputy for a cup of coffee and Scott enjoyed the visits. He enjoyed it even more when Stiles popped in for lunch. Everything was going smoothly and Scott had been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

It had earlier that day when he’d had gotten a phone call from the school stating that Liam had broken his arm and had been rushed to the hospital. Scott had rushed from the shop, leaving Erica on her own with a rushed ‘I’ll be back’ and hadn’t looked back. Liam wasn’t a wolf like Scott, he’d been born a human and Scott couldn’t stand the thought of his baby boy in pain. He broke almost every traffic law getting to the hospital. He had burst through the doors, eyes flaring red as he asked about his son. It wasn’t long before he was taken to Liam’s room where his son was laying on the bed.

 

He was small compared to the bed and Scott immediately ran a hand down the side of his son’s face, taking some of the pain away. He listened as the doctors told him that Liam’s arm had been shattered in several places and he needed surgery. Scott gave his consent and signed the appropriate papers as he kept contact with his son. He didn’t want to let go when it was time but had no choice. His heart broke as Liam was wheeled out of the room with the promise that things would be better. The smile dropped from Scott’s face once Liam was out of sight. He had to call Stiles and cancel their date. He let him expect the disappointment of Stiles dropping him. No one had ever stayed after this particular kind of phone call.

 

When he was outside and alone, Scott ran his thumb over the screen of his phone. He found Stiles’ picture in his contacts. It was a silly one the other man had taken when he had Scott’s phone. Scott couldn’t bring himself to change it and so had it left there. Stiles’ eyes were cross eyed as he stuck his tongue out, obviously goofing off. Scott stared at it for a few moments before pressing the call button and waited for Stiles to pick up.

 

“Scotty! My main man! I was on my way to see you!” Stiles greeted. Scott could hear the bustle of the street through the phone and smiled. He wanted to be at the shop to greet Stiles with a kiss and his heart gave a tug.

 

“Hey, Stiles, I’m sorry but I have some bad news.” Scott started and had to stop. His heart was hammering against his chest as he tried to get the words out. “Liam had an accident today. He broke his arm and he needs surgery. I’m gonna be at the hospital.”

 

“What happened?” Stiles asked immediately instead of hanging up. That had caught Scott’s attention because he’d been so sure that Stiles would just hang up on him and that would be end of whatever they had.

 

“He was playing on the jungle gym at school and slipped off. From what I can gather, he landed on his arm just the wrong way.” Scott replied. There were voices muffled in the background and Scott wondered just where Stiles. He was afraid to ask since he wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer or not.

 

“So surgery? The little tyke’s not going to like that.” Stiles responded and Scott could imagine the small, fond smile that was probably passing over his face.

 

“He won’t like the cast and then he’ll ask me why he didn’t heal like me. It’s hard to explain to him and he throws a fit.” Scott laughed a little as he thought about the last time he had needed to have that conversation with Liam. The kid hadn’t even absorbed half of what Scott had said and demanded to know when he was going to be a wolf like his dad.

 

“So you’ve had this conversation before?” Stiles chuckled.

 

“Numerous times,” Scott smiled as he cradled the phone to his ear. “He doesn’t believe he’s a regular human, poor guy. I know one day he’ll be fine with it. It’s just waiting on that day.”

 

“Well, from what I know you’re a patient man, Scotty. I mean hell, you’ve been more than patient with me and I’m a handful.” Stiles responded.

 

“You’re you, Stiles. I like you as you are.” Scott couldn’t really imagine Stiles any other way. He was full of life and had a curiosity about him that bordered on morbid. Scott loved the way Stiles would bounce his knee when he was getting bored with something or how he would run his words together when he was excited. It wasn’t about putting up with Stiles or enduring him. Scott loved how full of life Stiles was and how he expressed himself.

 

“That’ll be a first,” Stiles chuckled like he didn’t believe Scott.

 

“Hey, just because it’s a first doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Scott defended himself with a smile.

 

“If you say so, buddy.” Stiles’ voice was soft, like he wanted to believe Scott’s words. It broke Scott’s heart and he wished he could ring the person’s neck who made Stiles doubt himself so much. The man was probably lucky that Stiles hadn’t given Scott a name because Scott more than likely would have hunted him down. The way Stiles didn’t speak about him spoke volumes.

 

“So what do you want to do for our next date?” Scott asked. He was looking down at the pavement and kicking it with the toe of his shoe.

 

“If you look up, you’ll know.”

 

Scott’s head snapped up and sure enough, there was Stiles still in his Jeep with his phone attached to his ear. His lips were spread in a wide grin as he blew Scott a raspberry. Scott chuckled and ended the call on his phone before approaching the vehicle. He leaned against the door and leaned for a quick kiss. Stiles had other plans and licked Scott’s mouth open. It was the kind of kiss that said ‘I missed you’ and ‘I’m happy to see you again.’ It warmed Scott’s heart as he let Stiles do what he pleased before the kiss broke.

 

When Scott looked at Stiles he noticed his brow was furrowed like he didn’t understand what just had happened or why Scott had let Stiles kiss him like that. Scott didn’t say a word as he reached up and stroked Stiles’ cheek softly. His smile was reassuring as he gave Stiles another quick kiss.

 

“Go park the Jeep, bae. I’ll be here.” Scott said when he had pulled away.

 

“Bae? What’s a bae? Wait a minute, you had to cut the ‘b’ out? You couldn’t just say babe?” Stiles flailed wildly as he tried to understand the word. It was cute and Scott couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up.

 

“Stiles, it’s a thing now.”

 

“Right. Okay. I have issues with that and we’re going to talk at length about them because it’s just pure laziness. Right. Need to park the Jeep. Stay here, _babe_ , I’ll be right back.” Stiles just shook his head and muttered ‘bae’ under his breath as he went to park the Jeep.

 

Scott didn’t have to wait long for Stiles to show up. When he noticed the cups in his hands, Scott couldn’t help the wide smile on his face. He was sure he looked like a dork but he couldn’t help it and Lydia wasn’t there to make fun of him for it.

 

“Thanks, bae.” Scott said with a grin as he took the cup from Stiles.

 

“There you go again with that word.” Stiles huffed but there was no real venom to his tone. He just kissed Scott and led him back into the hospital with a hand on the small of his back.

 

“You’ll get to used it.” Scott threw back at Stiles, relaxing at the touch of Stiles’ hand.

 

“You bastardized a word, I don’t know if I can get used to that.” Stiles pointed out sourly.

 

“Actually, you can make your disapproval known to the music industry. They did that all on their own.” Scott laughed as the look on Stiles’ turned even more severe.

 

“Shoulda known. You know it all started with the twerking...” Stiles trailed off when he felt Scott stiffen. They were in the surgery waiting room and he knew Scott would be worried. He sat down and pulled Scott into the seat next to him, careful of the hot chocolate.

 

“Of course. It’s a conspiracy to annoy you, Stiles.” Scott grinned as he took a sip of the hot chocolate. “Boyd made this didn’t he?”

 

“It’s scary that you can tell that just from a sip.” Stiles commented dryly.

 

“It’s all in how the drink is made. Just because people use the same ingredients doesn’t mean it will always come out the same. Boyd mixes the hot chocolate differently and uses a different milk than the rest of us. So I’m sad to say that it isn’t due to my impressive alpha powers.” Scott said as he leaned his head on Stiles’ shoulder. He was exhausted and even being a werewolf didn’t stop the bone weary tiredness that seemed to settle over him.

 

“Actually, the fact you know that is more impressive than alpha powers.” Stiles retorted as he wound an arm around Scott and pulled him closer. Scott’s head was resting between his arm and collarbone and while he thought it would be uncomfortable, he was proven wrong.

 

“That’s good to know. I don’t want to rely on that all the time to impress you.” Scott slurred. He didn’t want to sleep, his son was in surgery and he wanted to be awake but the last few days were catching up with him. The late nights at the coffee shop were nothing to laugh at and he knew he had been over extending himself by going out with Stiles but Scott wanted him. He wanted the life he knew he could have with Stiles. There was stability and Liam would definitely benefit from having two parental figures around. Scott knew he was too deep too soon. Lydia had said that was always his downfall because he fell too hard too fast.

 

“Scott, you don’t have to do anything special to impress me though you being a great dad is a bonus.” Stiles said in awe. Growing up with a single parent, Stiles definitely knew how bad a single dad or mom had it. He hadn’t been aware that Scott had been trying so hard with him. Everything Scott did when they were together seemed so effortless that he had passed it off as Scott being a great person. He wondered how much Scott had been stressing about this.

 

“Most people don’t like the fact I’m a dad.” Scott mumbled with a frown. His fingers played with his cup as he tried to get more comfortable. He really wanted to stay away through Liam’s surgery but his eyes wouldn’t really allow it.

 

“Then they’re stupid.” Stiles snorted. “And I’m glad for that because it means you came to me.”

 

There was a press of lips to Scott’s curly hair. It was oddly comforting and Scott gave a small sigh of content. For the first time in a long while he felt like he finally had a healthy relationship and that it could actually go somewhere. He hadn’t had that for a long time, not since Liam’s mother.

 

“I wanna keep you forever, Stiles.” Scott murmured before finally falling asleep and leaving a shocked Stiles to take his cup and think over what he had said.

 

Stiles watched over Scott as he slept and wondered just what had a werewolf so exhausted. He knew running a store was stressful and a place like a coffee shop was probably more than a handful. Then there was Liam, whom was Scott’s son, and he was a handful at the best of times. Their relationship was still new and maybe Scott was having problems fitting time with everyone in. He was always at the shop during the day either working on paperwork or helping out during a rush.

 

He had told Scott they didn’t have to go out all the time for their dates. They could just stay in and enjoy each other’s company. But Scott had insisted they go out and Stiles could see the stem of the problem. It was something they would work on because Stiles wasn’t letting Scott after that little comment. No one had ever told him that they had wanted to keep him.

 

It was a feeling of belonging that threatened to overwhelm Stiles. He didn’t want to quite lose it here in the hospital but he would have a talk with Scott and they would be spending more time at one of their places. He didn’t want Scott to run himself down by trying to please everyone. Stiles smiled fondly as his fingers drifted through Scott’s hair. He knew without a doubt that he was too far gone on Scott to even think about leaving him. It made him wonder just who could leave this perfect man who seemed to give without taking anything in return.

 

Peter knew Scott and Stiles had spoken to the man about him. All he’d heard from Peter was praise and how Scott was a great alpha. He’d never bitten to create a pack but rather adopted a multitude of people and created his own. It consisted of humans and supernatural creatures alike. That certainly had Stiles’ interest peaked because it was uncommon to hear of a werewolf creating a pack from other species. Scott was something special and Stiles wouldn’t let him go if he could help him. The fact that Scott was even with someone like astounded even Stiles. He couldn’t grasp why Scott would want someone with ADHD and near boundless energy but he couldn’t bring himself to question it because this was something he wanted desperately. Stiles wanted someone who wanted him for no other reason than being himself.

 

The opening of the waiting room door had Stiles and Scott both looking up. It seemed that even though he had been asleep, Scott had trained himself to wake up at the slightest noise. Stiles guessed that having a seven year meant being on your toes all the time.

 

“Mr.McCall?” The doctor asked as Scott rose easily from his chair. There was a hesitant smile on his face as he approached the doctor and exchanged a few words. Stiles couldn’t pay attention to them because he was too busy soaking in the sight of Scott all sleep rumpled and relaxed. That nap had done wonders for his boyfriend.

 

“He’s going to be fine.” Scott smiled widely when he turned back to Stiles. “They’re going to keep him overnight and I’ll be able to take him home in the morning.”

 

“That’s great!” Stiles replied, standing and throwing away the used cups.

 

“Yeah. He won’t like staying here and he’s still out from the anesthesia. Do you mind if I stop by my house and grab him a few things?” Scott asked Stiles shyly. It was if he were afraid Stiles would say no.

 

“Better yet. I’ll drive you.” Stiles replied with a grin. He grabbed Scott’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “Then after that, you’re coming home with me and we’re going to have a night in. And no protesting!”

  
“Alright. No protesting.” Scott said with a small smile that was meant for only Stiles. 


End file.
